The present invention relates to a nitriding steel, especially for the manufacture of structural components subjected to wear.
JP 50037629-A provides a previously known high-strength steel having the analysis, in % by weight:
C 0.1-0.25 PA1 Si .ltoreq.0.4 PA1 Mn 0.3-11.0 PA1 Cr 0.5-2 PA1 Mo 0.07-0.23 PA1 Al 0.5-1.2 PA1 C 0.1-0.3 PA1 Si .ltoreq.1.5 PA1 Mn .ltoreq.0.60 PA1 Cr 0.5-2.5 PA1 Mo 0.3-1.0 PA1 C 0.10-0.20 PA1 Si .ltoreq.0.50 PA1 Mn 0.65-1.20 PA1 Cr 1.50-4.00 PA1 Mo 0.40-0.70 PA1 Al .ltoreq.0.50
remainder Fe+normal impurities.
The above steel gives good results in the provided use, but there is still the need for a steel with improved manufacturing, working, and nitriding properties in order for the components manufactured from said steel to exhibit improved characteristics.
JP 63062859, discloses a machine steel with good strength properties suitable for the manufacture of, e.g., gears, shafts and sliding elements, which rotate or slide under high pressure. This steel has the analysis, in % by weight:
remainder Fe+normal impurities.
This steel is not optimal either, and there is especially a need for improving the nitriding properties and the hardening capacity of such steels.